


The Magical Party

by sadifura



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Beatrice wakes up to Ronove staring her in the face, when she realizes that Maria is coming to visit her! What is a beautiful, smart, incredibly talented, and amazingly powerful witch to do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> READ UMINEKO IT IS GOOD but it is a triggering series too like. seriously especially imo the stuff with maria
> 
> i dont own umineko, it is created by ryukishi07
> 
> rated t for mild language

"More tea, Lady Beatrice?" 

The blonde witch sighs and stretches, realizing that she had fallen asleep again.

"Thank god you've woken me up, Ronove," Beatrice says snappily. "Then my stupid tea would get cold and it'd be all your fault."  
Ronove giggled. "Well, my my, Beatrice. You are certainly a crabby little butterfly today."  
"Shut up."  
"You don't want to set a bad example for Maria, do you, Lady Beatrice?"

 _"Oh, crap!"_ , she exclaimed as she abruptly got up and nearly spilled her tea, "I forgot _Maria_ was coming!"

Beatrice looked down at her dress. Cookie crumbs had seemed to nestle their way to her dress, and this _will not_ do at _all_. After all, _Maria_ was coming! The first witch that she had to talk to, heck, one of her first _friends_ in ages!

"I have to get changed, Ronove!" she shouted as she turned herself invisible, and began to magic up something more _exquisite_ to wear. 

"This one? No, too grandma-like. How about this? No, I would look like a five year old...Aha!"

As fast as Ronove could say, "Oh, dear, Beatrice is being a real pain in the derriere," Beatrice magicked herself a simple shirt, blazer, and skirt combo, the one winged angel branded onto her thigh like a trophy. "Oh, so you're going for _that_ look you had in the last game we played, correct?" 

"Yup!"

"That's nice of you. I'm glad you've finally decided so I don't have to hear you whine---"

Beatrice shot a glare in his direction. An angry, murderous, _I'm going to skin you alive and you KNOW I have the power to do so_ kind of glare. 

"What I meant to say was, I am glad you and Maria are getting along so swimmingly." Beatrice smiled as Ronove revised his mean, jerky, and cruel answer that was a total _lie_ ("I, the Golden Witch, would never _whine_!") and sat as calmly as she could, waiting for Maria to arrive.

And a sparkly entrance did Maria make. A parade of bunnies played the trumpet as Maria, the Origin Witch, strode down the magical isle. She had a countenance that, while somewhat childish, looked mature, even otherworldly, for a nine year old like herself, and flowers bloomed where she strode.

"That truly is the power of the Origin Witch," Ronove whispered to Beatrice, as she looked in awe. Indeed, Maria was the most powerful witch she had ever known; not even Eva-Beatrice, nor Bernkastel, not even the witches higher up, were as powerful as the nine year old. 

At last, when the fanfare was over, Maria introduced herself. "Lady Beatrice, uuu! Did you like my entrance? Was it good?"

Beatrice laughed cheerfully, a laugh coming deep from her stomach, or her heart, or wherever, and patted the witchling on the head. "Of course you did wonderful!

"Uu!" Maria simply responded, a tiny little tic resounding in the air. It rang like a bell in the magical world, with just her, Ronove, and Maria. "I came to see you, Lady Beatrice!"

"Now, Maria, you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Beato, alright?"

Maria looked Beatrice in the eye, obviously nervous in front of what appeared to be a powerful, almighty witch. "Yes, Lady Beatri--I mean, Lady Beato!"

Beatrice giggled. How cute, she thought, she's just so respectful. "Do you know why I, Lady Beato, invited you to the magical barrier?" Maria gazed at her, her eyes giving off a perfect example of "confusion". "To...train me in the magical arts?" she said, not confident in her answer at all.   
"No, Little Maria," Beatrice replied.

"You're here to have fun with _me_!" Suddenly, confetti rained from the sky as cookies and cakes materialized on their respective plates. "Now you try, Maria! Eat as many cakes as you desire!"

Maria looked down at her shoes and twisted her foot. "Uu...I dunno, Lady Beato...I don't think I'd be that good..."

"Not that good?!" Beatrice said, crouching down to the little girl. "Maria, you put on that display with the little rabbit marchers! Heck, you're the Origin Witch! You create anything as long as you can imagine it!"

"As long as I can imagine it?" Beatrice sensed it; Maria was definitely nervous. 

"Imagine anything you want!"

Maria closed her eyes, and suddenly---

\---a field of flowers appeared! Lilies, daisies, lupines, and irises bloomed out of the magical barrier one by one, with each more colorful than the last. Maria looked at her feet and saw the field of flowers.

"Lady Beato! I did it!"

"Woah, you did!" Beatrice pet Maria's head and smiled. "See, I knew you could do it!"

As Beatrice was about to eat her teacakes, Maria tapped her on the shoulder, holding a flower. "Here, Lady Beato! It's for you!"

In Maria's hands was a white iris, speckled with purple and blue spots. "It's a friendship sigil!" 

Beatrice took the flower in her hands and began to tremble. Her eyes began to fill up with tears, until---

"Waaah!" Beatrice grabbed Maria and hugged her. Maria was surprised.  
"Lady Beato, what's the matter?!"

Beatrice wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "Maria...this is the first time someone's considered me a friend."   
Maria smiled. "Of course you're my friend! You make me feel happy! Uuu! Cheer up!"

Beatrice hugged Maria, and stopped crying. "All right, no more tears or deep emotions for me for now! Now, let's eat some teacakes..."

As Beatrice and Maria walked in the magical barrier to the table, Beatrice thought---  
\---how lucky, she thought, that I'd be granted a friend.


End file.
